


just fine

by colortokyo



Series: spook prompts 2018 [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Demons, some kind of apocalypse au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colortokyo/pseuds/colortokyo
Summary: “Go, Hakyeon! I’ll be alright.”The dimpled smile on his face doesn’t reach his eyes, releasing tears over his cheeks.“I’ll be just fine."





	just fine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 2; "can't leave the city"

“Come on! Come on, just..” Trembling hands are aided with pushing assorted clothes in a bag- teeshirts, jeans, underwear. Necessities. Hakyeon looks up a Hongbin, poorly hidden fear glossing his eyes, fingers trembling around the straps of the duffle bag in a shaky attempt to close it.

 

“We woke up _late_ , Hongbin..”

 

“I know- please. Come on Hakyeon. Just one more bag. And then we can go. We’ll go as fast as we can.”

 

The smaller man swallows, grimacing around the action, and stands, heading towards the pantry. Boxed foods, not too many cans. They can’t have too much weight, or they’ll be left behind.

 

“Grab the.. the waters. Just a few. Im sure there’ll be more when we leave..”  _If_ they got to leave. With the sacking of the southern part of the city district, their chances were sliced smaller and smaller the longer they took to get to the gates.

 

“Okay. Okay. I think.. I’ve got ever—“ Hakyeon’s interrupted by a crumbling noise, too close for comfort.

 

“They’re here..” The older man’s voice is almost silent, terror as plain as daylight holding him in place.

 

Hongbin’s own hands tremble as he takes a hold of the bag Hakyeon had dropped without realizing, silently slinging it over his shoulder and taking a frozen hand in his. “I’m going to open the door, and we are going to run. It could just be the one. They can only get us in groups, okay? We just.. have to run.

 

“I can’t. Please, I can’t do this.’

 

“We have to. If we want any chance of getting out of here.”

 

“I don’t.. want to turn into one of those things. Please.. if something happens.. Kill me. _Before_ I turn.”

 

Hongbin doesn’t give him a reply, wrapping his fingers around Hakyeon’s wrist and starting off in a sprint, holding onto him. A sick squeal resounds through the abandoned territory as a demon catches sight of them, tearing up rocks and earth in an effort to give chase.

 

“Hongbin! The gates—”

 

They’re closing. The huge, iron gates of the city are closing— their only chance for escape is shutting, right in their faces.

 

“Wait! Wait, please! Let us out! Hold the gates!”

 

A woman- the last person to go through, makes her best effort to keep it open just for them, only buying precious seconds. Tearing the bag off of his shoulder, he shoves it into Hakyeon’s arms, pushing him through the only exit they have. Hongbin turns to face the demons- now multiplied in the dozens, crawling over the earth towards him.

 

“Hongbin, no—“ Shoving at the gates with his shoulder, Hakyeon screams for him. “Please, _no_ , don’t leave me like this, please—“

 

“Go, Hakyeon! I’ll be alright.”

 

The dimpled smile on his face doesn’t reach his eyes, releasing tears over his cheeks.

 

“I’ll be just fine."

 

The iron gates close with a slam, and as a pained scream reaches his ears, his own voice joins it, torn with agony.

 

—

 

He saw Hongbin again, after an expedition goes out into the city and the demons had moved on.

 

He saw Hongbin, lifeless, having torn at himself endlessly to keep the taint from turning him. If Hakyeon had been a stronger man, maybe he would have been able to walk away. But he hadn’t, and he fell to his knees before the lifeless, tainted body of his best friend, and weeps.


End file.
